


无赖五十八

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖五十八

无赖五十八

“我想喝酒。”弟弟在那天晚上做完爱窝在他怀里的时候说了这么一句话。

赖宗宪把胳膊收紧把人拉得近了些，嗯了一声，第二天早上的时候就给助理打了个电话，叫人去酒庄取一些自己珍藏的酒。

赖于声在晚上回家的时候看见了桌子上摆的那些千奇百怪的瓶子，那些酒有的他在拍卖会上见过，哥哥花大价钱拍下准备收藏的，透过玻璃的瓶身看过去有的像是黄色的琥珀，有的则像黑色的宝石一般，他左右环顾，以为家里要办酒会或是哥哥请了人在家做客，但周围并没有任何客人，只有哥哥一个人坐在沙发上看着他。

“你拿这些酒做什么？”他拿起一个瓶子在瓶口嗅了嗅，丝丝酒香，但是并没有想喝的冲动。

赖宗宪站起来走到弟弟身边，拿了两个玻璃酒杯，以为弟弟对手里的那瓶酒感兴趣，打开倒了两小杯，说：“你不是说想喝酒。”

淡黄色的液体在玻璃里摇晃碰撞，赖于声接过杯子小心翼翼的抿了一口，辣味在没准备的情况下瞬间蹿过舌尖直冲喉咙，让他忍不住咳了两下。

他撇着眉把手里杯子的酒倒进了哥哥的酒杯里，说：“难喝！”

接下来的几瓶赖宗宪全给弟弟打开了，弟弟仅仅闻了一遍就撇撇嘴走远了，尝都不肯尝一口，就直接说不好喝。

这回轮到赖宗宪吃瘪了，殷勤献酒一瓶都没被人瞧上眼，把人拢在怀里问人想喝什么，那小祖宗沉默一会，好像想到什么一样眼睛一亮，问他他的酒庄的总管是不是还是那个来自欧洲的鉴酒师，赖宗宪说是，那个鉴酒师是从他爸爸开始就在为他家工作了，已经是个六十多岁的男人了，之前他父亲带着一家人去酒庄避暑的时候，赖宗宪还是少年，和人相处过挺长时间，他对酒的眼光很好，也交给赖宗宪挺多东西。

“你带我去吧！”弟弟转过身子搂着他的腰晃了两下，说：“我想去酒庄自己挑酒，带我去，嗯？”

赖宗宪点头答应，趁着儿子上学的时间两个大人得闲，开着车去了酒庄。

提前和总管通了电话，总管早早的就在门口迎接他俩了，弟弟只在小的时候和这个总管见过几次面，下了车却主动的和人交谈起来，弟弟和人一开口就用的外语，总管面上很惊喜，也用的外语回应，赖宗宪听不懂，只能在后面老老实实的跟着。期间完全忘了还有他这个哥，把他撇在后面连看都不看一眼。

两个人没进藏酒的地窖，反而走到了总管住的那处住房门口，主管和弟弟点了下头便走了进去，弟弟站在门外等着，没多会儿，总管便从里屋出来，手里拿了两瓶酒，褐黄色的瓶身看不出酒本身的颜色，标签上面的字也已经识不出来。

“谢谢！”弟弟笑着接了过去，打开一瓶在鼻尖闻了闻，眼睛里面流露出来的喜悦不言而喻。

什么酒这么招他喜欢？这是赖宗宪的第一反应。

受了冷漠的他一路上都没说话，没有多问关于那瓶酒的一个字，弟弟也并没有在意他的沉默，怀里抱着两个酒瓶满意的闻来闻去，一点也没有顾及到他的动态。

回到家之后弟弟便迫不及待的找来了酒杯给自己斟了满满一杯，赖宗宪把人的手腕攥住，说：“哎，不能喝这么多。”

弟弟有些不满，皱着眉头不理他，低头还要把酒杯往嘴边凑，他直接把酒瓶和酒杯全都夺到了自己手里，说：“不行。”说完他便把酒杯里的酒喝掉了一大半，酒精浓度很高，呛人的香料混着酒精在口腔里像是把利剑一样对味蕾和鼻腔进行四面八方的攻击，让他都不自觉的撇了下眉毛，看向瓶身思考这到底能不能喝。

看完瓶身并没有得到任何有用的信息，他扭脸去看弟弟，弟弟像是失了千万的宝贝一样，连鼻头都皱起来了，敌意的看着他，眼睑上的小划痕红了起来，看起来像是奶气未脱的小老虎，说：“给我！”

赖宗宪把手里还剩下一些酒的酒杯递给了弟弟，弟弟仰起头全都灌进了嘴里，喝完一脸兴奋的样子，让赖宗宪一度觉得这酒里是不是掺了些不该有的东西。

一瓶没有打开的被赖宗宪放了起来，那一瓶打开了的也被他严格的管了起来，前几天刚做了身体的检查，并不是很乐观，今天早上还在吃些调理的药，赖宗宪能放纵弟弟喝那么一点酒就已经足够。结果为了这事弟弟晚上的时候竟然还和他闹了脾气，睡觉的时候自己挪到了床边去，在挪一下就要到地上去了。

他翻过去搂人，弟弟扭着肩膀想给他甩走，他直接把人圈住，下巴放在人肩膀上问他置什么气，良苦用心也是为这小祖宗好，弟弟调理的时候配合的这样好，现在做什么这么无理取闹。

“你把酒还给我。”弟弟的回答斩钉截铁，赖宗宪同样也只有不行这两个字。

“我管你喝酒是为谁好？讲不讲理了？”赖宗宪咬了一记弟弟的耳朵，又说：“什么时候喜欢喝这种酒的？你今天和那总管说了些什么？”

弟弟好像是只刺猬一样，胳膊一抬把他抵了下去，说：“不要你管！”

赖宗宪张张嘴不知道说什么，身体健康的事情不是小事，反正他不得妥协，但是总不能惹这小祖宗气一晚上，只能嗯嗯的答应，说我不管，明天再说好吗，把人扯在怀里睡觉了。

第二天他起床的时候弟弟还没醒过来，算着弟弟的发情期也将要，疲乏属正常，便自己先下了楼。

走到楼梯口的时候便听见儿子坐在餐桌那里叫自己，他走过去倒了杯咖啡，问怎么了。

“妈妈昨天晚上起来了。”

赖宗宪挑了下眉，下意识的往自己放酒的那地方看，柜门好好的锁着。他站起来找来钥匙打开，里面的那瓶已经打开的酒却下去了一半。

儿子也从餐桌那边走过来，看见了那瓶酒，伸手拿在手里嗅了嗅瓶口，说：“我看见妈妈在喝这个，这个味道好熟悉。”

“熟悉？怎么会熟悉？”小孩子没碰过任何酒，怎么会对这种味道熟悉，这个他都没见过。

“就是熟悉……”儿子用鼻头蹭了蹭他的衣服，恍然大悟一般的叫了一声，说：“就是你！你和这个好像！”

alpha和omega自己对本身的费洛蒙的味道是不敏感的，他不在意这些，所以赖宗宪活了这么长时间都没有仔细的问过弟弟自己是什么味道，现在叫儿子一提醒，他终于只道为什么弟弟总是在发情期前想喝酒，而且只痴迷于这一种酒了。

结番后他的费洛蒙已经烙进了对方的心里，弟弟在和自己分离的那么长时间可能一直在靠这个来缓解痛苦，现在酒瓶攥在手里，赖宗宪觉得内心一片翻腾，一股说不出的喜悦或者更多的心疼糅合在了一起。

赖于声在意识苏醒的时候便闻到了一股浓郁的酒香，头有些疼，他用手掌按压了几下眼睛旁边的穴位后慢慢的睁开了眼睛，并没有自己期待的酒摆在面前，而是带着不明意味笑容的哥哥。

“醒了？”赖宗宪说。

“嗯。”赖于声应了一句，深呼了一口气，那股酒香冲到脑颅，竟让他没喝酒都觉得有点恍惚。

赖宗宪看弟弟还没醒透却努力吸气的小心机的模样心里乐得不行，直接把上半身压到弟弟身上，脸贴的极进，说：“有个事我想问你。”

赖于声疑惑的抬起眼，哥哥的靠近使气味变得更加鲜明，几乎像是一个屏障拢在自己周围一样，他的呼吸开始变得急促，问：“什么？”

“我的费洛蒙是什么味道的？”

弟弟好像有点察觉，眼珠子在眼眶里转了转随即看向别处，嘟囔说：“我哪里知道？”

“你知道。”赖宗宪笑了一下，吻了一口弟弟的脸颊，说：“是那瓶酒，是那个香味，是吗？”

事情已经暴露，赖于声觉得脸只发烫，因为先前分开养成的习惯，发情期将至，身边多了一个时时刻刻引诱他的人，他对那味道的渴望越来越明显，不好意思和人说，只得去依赖那瓶酒。

“你知道还问我？”弟弟羞红了脸，佯装嗔怒的看着他。

赖宗宪终于忍不住了，翻身上床压着弟弟开始动手动脚，说：“真行啊你，老公在这儿呢，喝酒做什么？多没意思？”

老公这个词赖于声第一次从对方嘴里说出来，一股莫名的违背伦理的羞耻感顿时萌生起来，他瞪了身上的人一眼，手开始去捉哥哥乱在身上摸的大手，说：“说什么老公……闭嘴！”

赖宗宪用力的吻了一口弟弟的脖颈，说：“那你说是什么？发情期快到了吧？有那找酒喝酒的功夫不如多亲我两口，我好好疼你。昨晚上还跟我置气，真不知道我到底是为了谁好……”

赖于声被人羞得恨不得找个地洞钻进去，他用一只手扯了一下哥哥耳朵，拇指揉搓着那只出车祸时被玻璃割出的一个豁口，恨恨的说：“你好意思说我？你耳朵上的豁豁……我、我都不好意思说你！”

“我怎么不好意思了？”赖宗宪的手已经伸进了弟弟的睡衣里，两根手指并拢夹着弟弟的乳尖，身子底下的人瞬间抖了两下，他坏笑着侧过脸去吻弟弟的手腕，又问了一遍：“你说说，我怎么不好意思了？”

“你！你不要脸！”

赖宗宪一脸溺爱的笑着伏在弟弟耳边，故意压低了嗓子在人耳边吹气，说：“想要直接和哥哥说就是了，不好意思什么呢？还能少疼你了？”

……

这次发情对双方来说都足够酣畅淋漓，赖宗宪扶着弟弟的屁股叫人坐在自己怀里，弟弟双腿缠着他的腰，坐着的姿势让那处更深的进入生殖腔直顶宫口，汗水眼泪和体液混在一起，粗重的喘息和着难耐的呻吟，快感与气味交织，拥抱的姿势使两个人贴的更近。

赖宗宪发现弟弟还是会在触碰到腺体时候颤抖，他会像对待婴儿一样喃喃的哄着，直到弟弟主动的圈住他的脖子，手捧着他的后脑勺把他往后颈处靠，他会一下下的舔弄轻触，在用牙尖慢慢的撕咬，他甚至能用舌尖感受到腺体在皮下激动的跳动，渴望着alpha费洛蒙的注入。

这次是自那次标记后他第二次在弟弟的生殖腔内成结，弟弟把脸死死的埋在他的颈窝里，屁股一下下的抽动着，射-精的快感让赖宗宪飘忽了两三秒的时间，alpha的对结番的omega的占有本能让他忍不住扶着弟弟的腰往自己的小腹死死的摁去，不间断的射出和注入让他满足的叹了口气，而后不断的亲吻着怀里的下巴和脸颊。

“我爱你。”情到浓处赖宗宪说出了这三个字，他本没希望被回应，侧耳却听见埋在肩膀处嗡声的回答。

“我也是。”

不如我爱你直白，但是赖宗宪知道简简单单的‘我也是’从对方嘴里说出口也需要足够大的勇气，赖宗宪抚慰着弟弟的后背，一切还是得慢慢来。


End file.
